growstoneonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Runes
1. Runes ::: - Runes can only be equipped with equipment items. > It can be mounted on the equipment item socket. - Runes of four properties fire Water Lightning wind is present. - One option per rune. - Each property has its own runes option, a common option also must present it. > Rune Attack Specialization > of Water Lethal Specialization > of Lightning PVP Special > of the Wind Hunting Specialization - Rune rating is Normal Rare Epic Unique rating exists. - There is a level by level. - Rune can be strengthened, and the level of the rune can be increased. > As you increase the level and level, the option value of the rune increases. - Up to 10 levels of rune reinforcement are possible, upgrades from 10 levels to the upper grade is possible. > Upgrading to a higher level is possible with a 100% chance of upgrading. - The required reinforcement materials are different for each rune property, and the number of reinforcement materials required for each rune is different. - Failure to enchant a rune can cause the rune's level to drop or the rune to be destroyed . :::::::::: > New Item of Elemental Guard can be used as an additional reinforcing material. > Protection and protection of elements protects against destruction and prevents damage. > For of the Spirit and Spirit please refer to the explanation of the Package below. - Items available for acquisition > Top Trophy > Elemental Materials Box - Rune destruction can not be recovered, and the rune pieces that match the property are acquired. - Rune can be dismounted by consuming ruby. > When the rune is unlocked, the level goes down by one level (keep it as it is at 0 level). 2. Rune special effects - Annotations have different effect ratings depending on their rating and attribute type. - Special effects are applied if the rune attached to the equipment item meets certain conditions . > Condition: Equipped with three runes of the same attribute in one equipment item socket. - The effect class is determined based on the lowest rune of the runes on the rune socket. - Fire Rune Fire / Water Rune Freeze / Lightning Rune Thunderbolt / Wind Rune Gale will have a buff. > Each buff has an attack option tailored to the nature of the attribute . 3. Run socket - Extension Tool allows you to extend the rune socket of equipment items . - The maximum number of sockets varies according to the item's rank. > Epic 1 square / Unique 2 square / Legendary 3 square - Items available for acquisition > dungeon (fire, water, lightning, wind dungeon) > You can buy Ruby at the Ruby store. 4. Rune pieces - This is the piece you need to build the runes. - This is the material needed to raise the level of the rune. - Place of acquisition is possible to acquire from all hunting grounds. 5.. New production - rune production - Rune can be made with rune pieces and purified water. - Rune produced through normal zero level runes to can be obtained. 6. Run Upgrades - Shiny Scroll - New items Scroll are added. :::: - Shining rolls are used as material during rune upgrades . - Items available for acquisition > Top Trophy > You can buy Ruby at ruby shop (once a week) > Available in new package (spirit package).